Walter
by Alucard's Bane
Summary: Edited now! I fixed the notice chapter hah! A story about Dark Walter and Integral's reaction to him. slight AAxI, more AxI, and comforting of Integral by Seras. Slightly AU, rating WILL go up in later chapters...you have been warned! DROPPED PROJECT
1. Prolouge

Walter

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, that is the sole property of Kouta Hirano...though one day I will move to Japan, and I will marry Hirano, therefore I WILL RULE ALL THAT IS HELLSING! MWAHAHAHAHA! cough Sorry, I lost meh cool...

Hi, this is my first fanfiction that I've ever posted, so don't be too harsh, and if you see any typos, please tell me. On with the fic!

Prolouge:

Integral watched as Walter ripped through her troops like paper dolls, his vampire body coming closer to her at every step._ How did this happen?_ she thought. _Why? Why Walter?_

He stopped when he reached her, his eyes deviod of any sort of recognition, and his face was just as blank. His eyes widened a bit as he flexed his Monowire, one of them flitting across Integral's cheek, a small streak of blood in its wake. "How does it feel, Sir Integra?" his voice was a low growl, his eyes centered on the blood that poured down her face. "How does it feel when one of your own betrays you?"

When she gave no reply, only looking at him in shock, he poised, lifting the wires as they willingly seemed to fall around their victim. Integral wasn't aware of the wires cutting into her flesh as she saw the look of hate in his eyes, as she saw blessed bayonettes come seemingly out of nowhere and piercing his body as Walter's scream tore through the bloody night sky. She didn't feel the blood running down her arms and legs, her brain wasn't working, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Flecks of darkness were starting to creep into her vision as a red blur stooped to pick up her broken glasses, she saw another figure move towards her, this one was in a priest's stole. They were speaking to one another, she couldn't hear them...she was so tired...

Darkness took Integral into its fold.


	2. Ahhis it too short again?

Walter

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Ah, Chapter 2, I want to thank all those who reviewed, you guys makes me so happy! And also, this may be slightly AU since I haven't read past volume six in the manga, but I know that Walter goes all evil...and if anyone is OOC, please let me know...I know that some of you hate OOCness...but if it isn't too much...can yeh stomach it? Also, I've had writer's block for about three years, so sorry if my skills are a bit rusty.

Chapter 1

Alucard sat next to his Master's bed, watching her chest rise up and down in odd patterns. He held her right hand in his left one, and when he deemed it necessary, would whipser something kindly in her ear. It had been almost a week since Walter had turned to the perverbial Dark Side, even if it was just that damn chip making him do it...his ears pricked as Integral let out a soft moan and furrowed her eyebrows. Alucard leaned forward a bit and whispered a few soothing words in her ear, her body relaxing in the process. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," he said, not looking up.

"Good morning, Sir." Alucard looked up to see a young man of about twenty with light brown hair and green eyes, he was wearing a scrub, mask, and gloves. "How is our patient this morning?"

"Who are you?" Alucard raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"My name is Henry Patterson, I'm Dr. Knight's trainee. He was busy with some other patients, and he wanted me to come check on Miss Hellsing."

"Oh," he said, placing his gaze back on his sleeping master.

"She needs more blood on her IV...say," he eyed Alucard nervously "You haven't been...?" he glanced back at the blood bag. Alucard looked hurt, so Dr. Patterson took it that he hadn't. "Sorry, I know that the blood supply is awfully low...you and the other one probably haven't had much to eat, huh?"

Alucard shook his head, he hadn't had so much as a drop of blood in three days, and his stomach reminded him with a grumble. Nor had he slept in the period of a week, but no matter how much his body or anyone else protested, he would not leave his Master's side until she awoke. "I'm afraid that even I have put off my eating schedule so that my Master may recover." he squeezed Integral's hand slightly as the doctor made his examination.

"Well," Dr. Patterson said as he scribbled a few things down on his clipboard. "Everything seems to be in order. I'll have one of the nurses bring more blood for her...and maybe a small tidbit for you, Sir?"

"It is appreciated, Dr., but no, the medical blood is needed now, and my hunger will eventually subside...but if any are to perish, I shall be here..." he looked at the doctor, and he nodded.

"I will send word if any are to expire. You have a good day, Sir Alucard." the doctor shut the door quietly behind him and Alucard turned to his Master.

"Soon..."

Alexander Anderson, once proud priest and memeber of Iscariot XIII, stood on a balcony that overlooked the Hellsing grounds. His thoughts were in utter chaos as the events from a week ago kept replaying in his mind. In only a few hours, he was stripped of his priesthood. In just a few hours, he had helped one of his greatest enemies. And in only a few hours, he had fallen for the one woman he was supposed to hate. Now, he hated to look at himself in the mirror, after all, he was supposed to escort her home, he was supposed to protect her...and somehow he seemed to have failed...he wondered how that Red Clad demon felt. She was lying in the hospital wing, possibly dying, and he somehow felt responsible. The poor Preist was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain young vampire walk up behind him.

"F-F-Father A-An-Anderson?" Seras stuttered, fear comsuming her, but soon subsiding as she felt Pip trying to comfort her. She was still scared of him, however, and kept a respectable distance. She stared at him for a few moments, waiting for him to respond...but when he didn't, she repeated her earlier statement louder. "F-Father Anderson!" she nearly shrieked when he whipped around.

"Aye? Oh, it's yeh..." he turned back around to face the grounds. "Whit do yeh wint?"

"T-The b-blood supply is c-completely drained, Mister Paladin..." she was trying not to sound scared, but she was failing somewhat miserably. "A-And there's n-no one to donate to Sir Integral...M-M-Master sent me to ask if-"

"Ah would do it?" he said, ultimatly finishing her statement. Seras nodded in response, Anderson sighed. "Only if it helps her."

Seras, despite her fear she felt for the priest, smiled. "Thank you, Father!" she started to run back into the hallway. "I'll tell Master and the doctors right away! Sir needs that blood!" and she was gone. Anderson cracked a half-smile at the young Draculina. She may have been a monster, but she was as innocent as a newborn babe.


	3. She's Awake! She's Awake!

Walter

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing...but sometimes I wish I did...

Hullo! And welcome to chapter two...I'm feeling a bit feverish and dizzy today, but I still bring you the third installment. I will continue as long as writer's block does not settle in, and if I actually finish this story, this will be the first one I've ever managed to finish! Mebe I'll go take a nap later...And to the person that wrote Variations of a Theme, I commend you on your work...I rather like that Buffy the Vampire Slayer obscured reality...thingie...and BTW, I'm listening to the Furuba soundtrack, so if some of the story seems to drift off, let me know and I'll fix it. I seem to have misplaced the spell checker not that I use it, mind you, so if you see any spelling errors, it was because I was too lazy to look them up and see how they are spelled.

Chapter 2

_Integral sat in the garden, contentedly sighing as she finished the book she had been reading. It was a book about a Dragon and a knight that saves the Princess, how she loved those fairytales! She closed the leatherbound book as she head someone coming down the garden path with what sounded like a tea tray. Her blue eyes lightened as she saw Walter bringing her her afternoon tea, and she managed to smile a little as he sat the tray down on the little table by the bench. "Hullo, Walter." the twelve year old still smiled at her old friend._

_"Good afternoon, Integral." he smiled back at her as he poured her a cup of tea. "Did you finish that book I loaned you?" he asked as he handed her a scone._

_"Oh, yes!" she took a sip of the tea and a small bite of the scone. "It was a lovely story! Do you have another similar?"_

_Walter shook his head, "No," he sat down beside her. "I don't think you'll be needing another book."_

_Integral looked at Walter, her face full of confusion. "What?" she dropped the teacup as she started to feel sick. "Ugh...Walter..." she fell off her seat, looking up at the old retainer, his form had changed. "What did you do...?"_

_"Shh...hush, Integral...go to sleep." the vampire stroked her hair gently as she tried to get up. "It will be over as soon as you stop resisting..."_

_"Walter..." she blacked out as maniacal laughter echoed throughout the garden._

"Walter!" Integral shot up in the bed, cold hands instantly grabbing her and shoving her back into the mattress. She tried to fight off the inhuman grip, her fevered mind racing. She didn't want to die! Where was she? Where was Walter! "Let go!" she shouted, wincing as she felt something jab into her shoulder, her fevered glance landed on her shoulder to see a gloved hand injecting her with some sort of liquid. The cold grip on her arms eased a bit as her beaten body settled back into the mattress, she looked up to see the person that was holding her down. He looked somewhat familiar...her body relaxed even further as the sedative started to work and her eyelids drooped.

"You're all right now, Master." she heard a guttural voice say...a soothing tone. "You're safe here..." the hands that had gripped her so firmly before now caressed her feverish forehead as the owner of the voice began to hum a tune, it was a slow and sweet melody, and she soon found herself drifting between two worlds.

Integral didn't know how long she had been dozing when she awoke, whoever was in here before was gone, only a nurse popping in and out occasionally was the only sign of life she had seen. She didn't feel quite so fevered, but she still felt rather weak. She placed her arms to either side of her, and proceeded to try and pull herself into a sitting position, what she didn't realize was that she had been unconscious for nearly two weeks and her muscles were underused. White hot pain shot through every square inch of her body which elicited a loud cry from Integral's throat. She fell back into the pillows on her bed, and instead reached for her glasses that sat on a tray-table beside the bed. She slipped the wire frames onto her face and blinked as her vision rapidly came back into focus. She took in her surroundings and immediatly realized she was in her bedroom, the midnight blue walls offering a bit of familiarility to her confused mind. She couldn't quite remember exactly what had happened to her, the only thing she could remember was Walter. Integral felt a sudden pang in her heart for the old man and stifled a sob. Her poor Walter...her poor, poor Walter...she had let it happen to him. If only she had stayed with him that night instead of running away. Now he was nothing but a slave to the Millenium, nothing but a mindless demon. A quiet knock came at the door. "Come in," Integral's blue eyes widened at the raspy sound of her own voice. The door opened slightly and a blonde head poked in.

"That's funny," the young woman looked around. "I could have sworn I heard someone in here..."

"Hullo, Seras." Integral smiled slightly as the young vampire jumped.

"Oh God! Don't scare me..." Seras trailed off as she turned to look at the person that had spoke, a look of pure shock stood prominent on her features. "...like that...ohmygod..." Seras' eyes widened (as if they could widen any further) and she started towards the bed. "Sir?" Seras felt of Integral's face.

"Seras? Is something wrong?" Integral asked the small vampire, a half smile on her face. "You act like you haven't seen me in weeks."

"I'm just so glad you're awake, Sir Integral! I've been so busy helping Father Anderson and Master clean up the manor that I haven't had time to drop by and check on you!" Seras was practically beaming at the elder Hellsing as she sat down in a chair at the foot of the bed. Integral smiled as she patted Seras' head, Seras smiling all the way. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," was all the Hellsing said as she turned to look out the balcony windows. She could see the forest of the impaled just outside the gates. It was funny...just a few months ago she was just worried about where all of these vampire attacks were coming from. A small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Sir?" Seras cocked her head slightly when she heard Integral laugh. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Seras," Integral looked at Seras, her ice blue eyes tired and lifeless behind her wire frames. She couldn't stop thinking about Walter, no matter how much she tried to, she just couldn't...the way that he looked at her. She felt the corners of her eyes start to burn again as a choked sob escaped from somewhere within her.

"Integral?" Seras had never seen the older woman cry, and it was odd, to see the one person she thought were above such things, crying like a child that had lost its mother. The tears just came streaming down Integral's face as the sobs continually racked her body, the wounds that Walter had inflicted burning with poker hot pain, just making her cry harder. "Integral?" Seras stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. When the elder Hellsing didn't reply, Seras scooted a bit closer to her, wrapped her arms around Integral, and started to pat her back in a soothing motion as she sobbed. "There, there," she whispered. "It's all right," she started to rock Integral back and forth. After a few moments, Integral's sobs began to quiet as she pulled away from the young vampire. She looked even worse now than she did before, the red and puffy eyes only adding to her state of appearance.

"Now blow," Seras handed her a Kleenex, and Integral began to blow her nose gently, her shoulders shaking a bit

"Thank you," she smiled slightly as Seras handed her another Kleenex, and she pushed some of her misplaced hair out of her face as she tried to dry most of the tears away. "Now," she sniffled. "Why don't you see about getting me some tea?"

----------------

TAH DAH! It took about three days, but here is chapter two! And I found a spell checker...a 1984 copy of Webster's New Dictionary and Roget's Thesaurus . Sorry if Integral seemed a bit OOC, but, how would you feel if your fatherly figure turned to the darkside and tried to kill you? You'd cry too, wouldn't you? Oh, and I did see a pic of Alucard after Integral releases him...I was like, OMG, he looks SO HOT with facial hair! And I always thought that Dark Walter was a vampiric version of his teenage self, not a de-wrinklyfied version of the adult Walter. And yes, I know that Alucard is Vlad Dracula...I've known that since I noticed that his name spelled backwards was...yeah, I'll shut up now, please R&R!


	4. Seras tips over a bed

Walter

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing...

Ahh...welcome to chapter 3! I've been reading translations of volume seven, and I'm up to the part where Seras drinks Pip's blood chapter six, I think, anyways, I'm sad now...poor Pip...sings I LOVE YOU! cries as she reads chapter where Walter chops up the helicopter AAAUUUGGG! POOR WALTER!

sees pics for new Hellsing anime trailerfaints

Chapter 3

Seras pulled the blanket up to Integral's chin as she took the tea cup out of the sleeping woman's hands. She shook her head. "Poor Sir," she set the teacup on the nightstand and took Integral's hand, the sleeping maiden eyelids flickered and a soft moan escaped the blonde woman's lips. Seras frowned. She was still having nightmares even though Alucard was keeping watch over her. Seras sighed and lifted herself up from the bed, as not to disturb the now slightly snoring Director of Hellsing. She exited Integral's room and shut the door softly behind her. She sighed again. It was nearly sunset...it was time to wake Anderson. She trudged down the stairs to the second floor, she hated it. Why did Alucard have to stick her with the hard chores? Did he really hate her that much, or was he just testing her? She wasn't really scared of the Paladin anymore, she just didn't like him. And could anyone really blame her? Even Alucard hated him and they had signed a blood-pact until Integral was back on her feet. She stopped short of a large oak door and knocked softly. "Alexander?" she asked, somewhat softer than what she intended. She waited for a moment, and when she didn't recieve an answer, she knocked again, this time a bit louder. "Alexander? Are you in there?" she opened the door quietly when she, yet again, didn't recieve an answer. She poked her blonde head inside. "Hullo...?" she looked around the room, and her gaze fell on the bed. He was lying on the bed, his head resting in the crook of his arm. His clothes were lying on the foot of the bed, neatly folded. His glasses and his rosary lay on the nightstand beside the large bed, and his boots were perfectly placed in front of the stand on the floor. She jumped as she heard a soft thump and saw a book fall from the bed to the floor...he must have been up reading. She tiptoed to the edge of the bed and picked up the book, setting it on the nightstand beside his glasses. "Well," she muttered. "It's now or never." she poked the sleeping ex-priest to recieve a low grunt as he rolled over in the bed. "Alex," she poked him again, a bit harder. "Alexander," she shook him. "Hey, it's time to wake up."

He grunted again. "Nae...five more miutes" he waved his hand feebly at the intruder before returning it to his side.

"No, Master said sunset, and that's exactly what time you are getting out of bed." she then preceded to do something she **knew** was going to get her in trouble. She picked up the edge of the bed and tipped it over, nearly laughing as the ex-preist slid out of the bed and landed on the floor with a sickening thud.

"FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Alexander yelled, grabbing the comforter that had landed on the floor next to him, wrapping it around his lower body. "Cannae a man ge' a decent night's sleep aroun' here?" he stomped over to the nightstand, snatched his glasses, and then stormed into the bathroom, trying to ignore the Police Girl's hysteric laughter.

Integral awoke later that night to a weight sitting on the edge of the bed, she sat up and started to fumble around for her glasses and the switch to turn on the lamp. The lamp turned on with a soft click and bathed the room with a gentle yellow light as she adjusted the wire frames around her face.

"I didn't think you were ever going to notice me," a familiar baratone voice greeted her and she relaxed somewhat. Alucard-or Dracula, as he truly was now-was sitting on the end of the bed, looking at her with those insane eyes. She noted that he had exchanged his clanking armor for his older attire, probably not to wake her.

"Alucard," she said, not taking her eyes from him. "Or is it Count now?"

"Whichever name suits you best, milady."

She smiled slightly. He was trying to comfort her in his own strange ways. "Alucard,"

"Yes, Integral?" so, he wasn't going to call her 'Master' anymore. She laughed mentally to herself. Why would he want to?

"What time is it?"

"It is after 8 'o clock on this fine evening. And to answer your next question, today is Wednesday, November 1st." he smirked as her eyes widened. "Yes, it has been awhile since you nearly left the world of the living, Integral. Nearly three weeks now, I'd say." Integral lay back down on her pillows, letting the shock of her long stay in la la land sink in. How badly had Walter hurt her? "Oh, he hurt you even more than you would even care to realize." Alucard replied to her thoughts, making Integral glare at him.

"I would kindly ask that you stay out of my thoughts, vampire."

"As milady wishes," he smiled at her somewhat mockingly, as he stood from the bed. "Is there anything milady requires before I leave her gracious presence?" she smiled to herself, he had such a way with words.

"Acutally, yes," she said, sitting up in bed. "I want to take a bath and rinse this blood off of me, and then I would like something to eat."

His mouth contorted in that maniac grin. "As milady wishes."

YES END OF THIRD CHAPTER! KUDOS TO ME! BOO-YAH..! As always, let me know about anything out of place. Next chapter: THE BATH SCENE...MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And DW will be in the next chapter, I promise, and I'll try to make it longer!


	5. Bad Dreams

Walter

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing

AN: Will be making notes shorter. This chap is given to Anarchy101 for his/her birthday, 'cause they asked!

Chapter Four

Integral sat quietly on the bed as she watched Alucard head towards the bathroom to draw her bath water, she hoped he wouldn't take too long, she wanted to get out of the horrid hospital gown she was wearing. She once again turned her attention on her balcony windows, taking in the sight of her precious London in ruins. She could see smoke from the smouldering buildings on the horizon, as well as the stakes of the impaled striking out towards the heavens, she was violently snapped out of her reviere by a gentle tapping on her shoulder.

"Your bath is ready, milady, I hope I did not get the water too warm for you." he was pratically beaming at her...she supposed he should be...she was too weak to even lift a bar of soap, let alone wash herself. Sighing, she pulled the coverlets back as far as she could, and gaped as she saw her legs for the first time. They were pale and covered with dried blood, the waxen sheen of her skin only seemed to dramatize the scars from where Walter's wires had tasted her flesh. "You should close your mouth, Integral...wouldn't want you to choke on a fly..." a short chuckle followed Alucard's rather crude comment.

"Shut-up and take me to the bathroom," she snapped, Alucard complied, scooping her up off the bed and waltzing into the bathroom with her. He sat her down on the toilet seat and started to gather the things he thought she would want for her bath. As Integral watched with a certain wariness as Alucard kneeled in front of her and undid the tie that held the scrap of fabric to her naked body, she noted that her hair was matted with dried blood as well, though someone had apparently been trying to wash some of it out. She winced as Alucard ran his hand over some of the still-healing wounds. He apparently noticed and stopped touching them, and instead only looked.

"They're healing nicely," he said. He looked up at her with...concern?...and turned back to the bathtub. "Are you ready, Integral?" he asked, as he took off his gloves and placed them on the counter. She nodded and he rolled up his coat sleeves. "I'll be easy...I promise..."

"You had better be, vampire. Or you will not be giving me another bath, and I'm sure you don't want that..." she winced slightly when he picked her up.

Her only response was his grin as he lowered her down into the water.

Integral sighed in contentment as Alucard set her down on her bed, the towel that Alucard had wrapped her in clinging tightly to her damp skin. She had notcied that, during the bath, the Count had recessed to his bound form. The hair that had covered his face had disappeared, and his hair was cut short, just as she remembered it. She felt that he was trying to be sympathetic...in his own odd way, after all, she knew that he and Walter had a lot more in common than just being old friends. She watched as Alucard walked over to her oaken wardrobe and opened the doors.

"So, Integral," he turned and looked at her with that fanged smile. "What shall it be? Bed clothes or suit?" he shuffled around in her wardrobe for a few minutes before pulling out a familiar black suit jacket and a blue nightgown.

"The nightgown," she said simply, picking up the brush on her nightstand and attempted to brush her hair. She didn't notice when Alucard had popped up right beside her on the bed, or taken hold of the wooden brush, but she suddenly found him pulling the bristles through her hair. It felt so...good. She felt her flesh goosepimple as she let out a tiny whimper of pleasure. No one had never touched her hair before, save for Walter. She suddenly tensed as she felt that same feeling she had earlier wash over her. Walter used to brush her hair for her. He used to. He USED to, but he wouldn't anymore! She felt a hot tear trickle down her cheek, it plopped onto the fresh sheets. That one was soon followed by another, and another, and another...she felt Alucard slow his strokes somewhat, but he didn't stop. She sniffled a little as Alucard continued to gently comb her hair, as she cried silently. She had lost so much, and still had not caught the little fat man, the bastard that had taken her precious Angel away from her. She would have her revenge though, she had only need to be patient. She sighed as Alucard continued his gentle ministrations, taking notice when he suddenly stopped. "Alucard?" she felt his hands undoing the fold in the towel she was wearing. "Alucard?" she asked, with a bit more feeling. She didn't like where this was going. "What are you doing?" she suddenly felt something cold and wet on her warm skin. **He was licking her.**

"Easing milady's mind...and taking care of her wounds." he said simply, continuing to lick her. He felt her shudder as his tounge moved over her throat, the scars and wounds disappearing like magic. He was taken by surprise, however, when a moan escaped Integral's lips. Was she acutally liking this? He shrugged mentally. His question was answered when he suddenly smelled her arousal as she started to moan low in her throat. He watched as the wounds that covered her body began to disappear, closing slowly with each lick. He moved his tounge over her legs, and received another low moan...this was going to prove interesting...

_"Integral,"_ _someone was talking to her. It was a man's voice, he sounded familiar._ _"What are you doing? Didn't Arthur teach you not to play with vampires?"_

_Integral opened her eyes, she was surrounded in complete darkness. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "Who's there?"_ _she yelled, whipping around in every direction to find the source of the voice, she walked forward (at least she **thought** it was forward), the darkness closing in tighter around her, nearly consuming her. "Show yourself! Who are you!" she jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Oh, Integral," the hand whipped her around to face the owner. "I'm ashamed."_

_"Oh God," Integral fought the grip on her arm.She looked into the blood red eyes of her former butler. His clothes and face were covered in fresh blood, his wires that were trailing behind him were also covered in blood.She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, God, Walter..."_

_"Now, now, love," he said, drawing her closer to his chest. She fought against his grip, but to no avail. "We'll have none of that." he ran a slender finger down her cheek and wiped the tear away. He was warm, he must have just finished feeding, which explained the blood._

_"Walter, let me go." she writhed in his strong grip. "Why are you doing this? Why are you letting them control you like this!" she felt his grip loosten and broke free of his embrace. She turned to face him, a look of pure hurt flashing across her eyes as she caught his anger._

_"**Letting** them, Integral?" he snapped. "I'm not **letting** them do anything." he crept over to her, pushing her against the wall. For the first time since she met Alucard, Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing was afraid. "I **wanted** this Integral," he hissed against her ear as his hands pressed into her wrists. "I **wanted **them to change me!"_

_Integral let out a small yelp as she felt, no rather heard, the bones in her wrists breaking. "Walter...please..."_

_He leaned in closer to her, and whispered. "All for **you.**"_

TBC

Ah, end chapter four. Sorry that it took so long...I've been sick. I fixed the dialouge problem, Thess, hope it was better this time!


End file.
